Sweet's Beast 1
by ClockworkPikachu
Summary: Kaito is the mysterious heart throb of the university. Every year at Valentine's Day he dates a girl, but he never speaks to her after that. Meiko becomes victim to this mysterious phenomina and figures out just why Kaito is so alone. T for language and lime.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet's Beast 1 (Yes, there are two stories following this and the really odd side stories)

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID

From the POV of Meiko

Chapter 1

Everyone has a date on Valentine's Day, except for that weird girl in the corner. You know who she is. That one weird girl who blazes her own path off the already beaten one that everyone follows. That's me! I never wanted a date on Valentine's Day, but somehow I got one. This is the first chapter of the crazy things that happened due to that weird coincidence*.

It was just like any other Valentine's Day I had ever lived through. The boys were acting like idiots; getting down on their knees to profess their undying love. The girls were wandering the hallways in a pointless daydream that perfectly showed that they would like to receive chocolate from the attractive male population of the university. They all coveted the boy's attention, but perhaps the most coveted attention was Kaito Shion's.

All the girls knew the name and some fainted at the sound of it. Yes, Kaito is quite the ladies man. Every girl on campus dreams about his sea-deep blue eyes, deep, smooth voice and his floppy hair that he dyed to match his eyes.

Every single year he takes a different girl out on Valentine's Day and for the rest of the year, he doesn't date and avoids the girl he took out on Valentine's Day. The girl avoids him too. Why they do this is a mystery that at the moment I do not feel like solving. I also am telling you a story. Let's get on with it, shall we?

So as usual, to torture us on our party/ romantic date night, our 'beloved' teachers assigned us mondo** piles of homework. Since I normally do not have a date on Valentine's Day, I was prepared to hit the coffee shop, get buzzed on caffeine and stay up REALLY late writing my 'glorious' report on the history of modern music writing. So I really needed the coffee to stay awake long enough to finish my paper, seeing how the subject might just bore me to having a near death experience. Coffee, being the magical drink of the gods, will save me if the subject decides to bore me to death.

I met up with Luka and Lily, my only level headed friends at the moment, and we went to the coffee shop together.

"Meiko, you're never going to guess what happened to me!" Luka squealed.

"You're very sure that I shall not guess." I replied calmly.

"It was kind of obvious with the way you were acting when you came up to tell me, Lu-chan." Lily interjected.

"But you are a super genius, Lily!" Luka yelled at our sarcastic friend. She turned her attention to me. "Ok, Mei-chan, guess!"

"Gakupo asked you out." I said flatly. It was great news for Luka, but me kind of jealous. Gakupo is gorgeous.

"How did you guess?!" Luka yelled.

"'Cause he's smiling at you through the see-through window of the divine coffee shop. Speaking of coffee shop, I am going to turn in to a caffeine zombie if I don't get coffee soon."

"That would be bad." Lily said as she open the door. "Very, very bad, seeing how it would be a Meiko-need-coffee-zombie." She moved away from my playful slap and went up to the counter to order the coffee. I stared blankly out the window, wondering if I would always be single.

_Snap out of it, Meiko!_ I told myself. _Stop being jealous of Luka's happiness._ A light tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my thought world.

"You alright?" a deep voice asked me. I whirled around to find to find Kaito Shion smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I didn't need pity.

"Here you go." Kaito held out the steaming coffee in his hand. "Luka said she'd pay, so you don't owe me anything. A smile would be nice, though."

"Thanks." I said as I accepted the coffee. "Thanks a lot." I smiled tentatively.

Kaito smiled back. "You're more beautiful when you smile, ya' know." I turned away to hide my flushed face. Kaito pulled a little on my shoulder, whirling me back around. "Do you want to be my date tonight, pretty sweet?"

Every instinct told me to say no, but I was a defiant girl, even towards myself.

"I'd love to. Is seven okay with you?"

"Seven's perfect. I'll see you then, Meiko." Kaito smiled as he exited the coffee shop.

Something was wrong.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I yelled after him. I heard a laugh as my only response.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there completely shock at what I just did. Completely shocked. Why did he do that? Why would he want to go out with me of all people? He has the entire female population of the university drooling on his shoes and he chooses me. WHY?! I finally got my wits back and walked to the table where Luka and Lily were sitting.

"Cograts!" Luka said to me. "You have joined the population that has a date on Valentine's Day. We were not expecting you, so we forgot the entrance cookie." The last part was a joke that kept reoccurring.

"So, you guys are dumping me in favor of hot dates. I feel so unloved." Lily moaned.

"Sorry Lily. You're just gonna have to write that report without us." Lily moans again.

"You could come over to my house to get ready…" Lily blank suggests. "Then maybe I might feel more loved by my lovely friends, WHO ARE ABBANDONING ME!"

"Sorry!" Luka and I chorus.

"I know you are. And to show how sorry you are, Luka can I borrow your car?"

"You walked here again. AGAIN!"

"Well, yeah. You tend to do that a lot when you don't have a car, right Meiko-o-o-o?" Lily asked me.

"Don't drag me in to this. Please don't." I moan. "Luka just let her borrow the car. You'll be riding shotgun. What's the absolute worst thing that could happen with you riding shotgun?"

"With Lily driving? I seriously don't want to even think about the wreckage. I will drive. TO THE CAR!" Luka exits the coffee shop and gets in her car. Lily and I shrug at each other and follow. Don't ever go against Luka on any circumstances. It's just a bad idea.

In a few minutes we had reached the dorm room that Lily mysteriously did not have to share. No one knows why she has no roommate, but rumor has it that she had conjured a demon to scare the crap out of the poor kid. But that's just a rumor. I think she just mad the kid smell her sock. They really smell bad, bad enough to scare a roommate away.

"Why do you not have a roommate?" Luka asked. Lily just smiled deviously and unlocked the door.

"'Cause. Lu-chan, shouldn't you go home and grab your dress? I know Meiko doesn't own any, but I know you do."

"Yeah, I should go grab it. Don't break the dorm while I'm gone." Luka warned us.

"Oh, c'mon, Luka! You know I haven't finished the dorm destroying bomb yet!" I yelled out the door. I heard Luka sigh and lament her weird friends. Sigh. Luka must seriously be tired from us at the end of the day. "Lily, have you cleaned your closet since the last time I was here?"

"Maybe." Lily said. "But it's more likely we're gonna have to go closet diving. Thank god we're the same size, or else you wouldn't have a dress."

"True that." I said and opened the closet. A bunch of sweaters fell on my head. "Better than last time, when the shelf failed."

Lily smiled. "Yup. I'm glad yah see my efforts! We going for a certain color or something?"

I smirked. "I just don't want to be naked."

"Great. Glad you have your priorities straight." Lily said before disappearing into the closet. "This good?" she yelled as she tossed a bundle of black fabric out the closet door to me.

I unfolded it and shook it out to get some of the wrinkles out. The dress was about knee length with a floaty layer of black tulle over the actual skirt. The under skirt was patterned with red lace as was the bodice. It was strapless, but it could be adjusted by pulling a red lace ribbon in the front.

"Really good. Where do you find all of this stuff?" I said while musing about what Kaito might think.

"Here and there. Just so you know it has a history. A young girl was murdered a few days after wearing it on her first Valentine's Day date." Lily shot me another devious grin.

"Spooooooooky…" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you just going to stare at that dress or are you going to wear it on your date?" Lily asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes again and went in to the bathroom to change. I heard the roll of tires that meant Luka had returned. I pulled on the dress quickly and went out in to the dorm room.

"Holy…." Luka was at a loss for words."That looks epic on you. Epic, girl, EPIC."

"You think Kaito's gonna like it?" I asked, blushing at my own question.

"Yeah. Stupid question, Mei. You're gonna wear your Converse?" Luka said, surveying my feet.

"Cool people wear Converse." I countered.

"Not on dates." Luka said with a sigh.

"Then you have heard wrong. Cool people do wear their sneakers on dates, just in case you need to kick him where it hurts!" I replied.

"Smartass." Luka said as the door got knocked on. "Your date, I presume." I looked out the window.

"Yours too."

"Open the door."

I opened the door to find Kaito and Gakupo standing on the doorstep. Kaito was wearing a black dress shirt and jacket. The top few buttons of the shit were carelessly undone, leaving enough showing to know he had killer abs. His hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Hey Meiko. Ready to go." His voice came out smooth against the night sounds of crickets and stuff.

"Ready." I smiled as I said the words and left the doorstep just as Luka came out. Kaito opened the door of his hot car for me. This was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of Kaito's car smelled like roses. Kaito smoothly pulled the car out on to the main road.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere special. You'll have fun, trust me. The only bad thing is how long it takes to get there." He reached back in to the backseat and pulled a single red rose back with his hand. "For you, for giving me a shot at your heart." He held it out to me.

I took it tentatively, feeling a little of his warm hand. "Thank you." My voice came out smaller than normal.

"You seemed surprised I asked you to go out with me tonight. Why is that?"

"I just never thought that anyone really cared much for me. It always seemed that way." I said, relaxing a little more.

"Anyone?" Kaito asked.

"Mmm-hm. Even God doesn't seem to like me. He took my parents when I was young. I've kind of shrunk away from people because of that."

"I'm sorry." Kaito reached his hand out towards mine. "Who'd you grow up with, then." He squeezed my hand a little.

"My aunt, damn her." I told him, loving that no adult was around to say you should be grateful, not damn the person who raised you.

"So I take it you don't go home for the holidays." Kaito laughed.

"No."

"You're more than welcome to stay with me and my family. It might be a little rowdy, though, with all my brothers. And my mom kind of left the family so you've got a house hold of eight lonely guys. We'd welcome the presence of a lovely sweet, no matter who brought her home."

"That sounds like its great." I said."Lots of people to talk to-"

"And argue with and pick the pocket of and to blame when the bathroom stinks-"

I started cracking up. Kaito smiled and soon fell victim to my laughter. We were both laughing- until the car stopped.

"SHIT!" Kaito yelled. "I knew I should've gotten gas earlier." We had stopped in front of a large mansion. The grounds around it looked like they hadn't been cared for in a while, but the house was beautiful. "The good thing is we're here. Welcome to House Okashi."

"Wow. This is where-"

"My uncle lived. Until he died. He said in the will it was to be shared by the family. Shall we?" Kaito took my arm and led me inside.

The inside of the house was decorated like a mansion in England. The room was done in reds and deep purple. In the center of the ceiling hung an elaborate chandelier.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"My uncle always had music playing in this room. He would always steal my mom to dance. Do you dance, Meiko?" Kaito asked me.

"Not really."

"Will you dance with me?" He took my hand and kissed it. My cheeks turned pink. "Just for a little while."

"Alright." He pulled me in gently and put his hand on my waist. He slowly turned me around, counting to show me how to dance. He hummed a slow tune that wove in and out of existence; some of the tones were so low. Kaito took a different grip on my hands and spun me out. He brought me back in so I was turned away from him. He moved closer and moved as one with me.

"You're good at this, Meiko." Kaito whispered in my ear. He moved farther away and spun me so I was facing him. "You really are beautiful, you know."

We danced until my feet felt as though they were going to fall off.

"Kaito, um… do you think I could go to sleep?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure." Kaito took my arm and lead me upstairs. He opened one of the doors. It leads in to the master bedroom. "Is this good?"

"Yes. Thank you." I smiled as I shut the door.

I walked over to the huge bed and flopped on it. I fell asleep without even getting underneath the covers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to find Kaito on top of me, holding me down against the bed.

"Kaito, what the-"he cut me off with a kiss, melting my conscience. I pushed him off.

"Damn, Kaito, yah got a nice one this year." Kaito said, but it wasn't Kaito's voice. It was lower, smoother, like dark chocolate. "Hello, sweet. I suppose Kaito didn't tell you about me." I edged away. "'Course he didn't. I'm Beast. Nice to meet you." He pulled me back on to the bed, so I was in the same position I started in.

He kissed me again, letting his hands flow over my body like water. He kept me in a state of sedation with his kiss while his hands explored every possible surface of my body. He broke the kiss and pulled me closer to him. I fought with all my strength, but this thing possessing Kaito was strong. He pulled at the neck line of my dress.

"May I tear off this lacy ribbon, sweet?"

"No! Damn it, Kaito, what the-"he made contact with my lips again and pulls my dress down so my breast are exposed.

"Hnn." He says as he squishes one in his hand. "Nice size this year." I squirm as he runs his tongue over my nipples. He bit down for a second and then released, letting a shot of warm discomfort down my spine.

"Oh, quit squirming, sweet." Beast Kaito says to me as he tries to pull the dress the rest of the way off. "You're making my enjoyment of you hard."He shifts me in his lap and bites my ear. "I don't like hard, sweet." I push him off and roll on to the floor. I pulled my dress back on my body and ran out of the bedroom.

"I hate this damn game!" I hear Beast Kaito yell as he pursues me. In an instant, I'm back in his arms. "Bad girl, running away." He kisses me again and carries me into the nearest bedroom. "Don't try to escape, you'll only make me want you more." He said, his nose touching mine.

"I'll come and go as I like, damn it!" I screamed at him.

"Will you really?" he taunts me, putting his hand up my skirt. He tugs on my panties a little. "You're in my house, sweet. At my mercy. You'll come and go as I like." He pulls my panties off and put them on the floor.

"Last year the girl was wearing sexier underwear. Oh well. You have a cuter ass." Beast Kaito said. He pulls off my dress and I scream.

"STOP IT, DAMN IT! STOP!" He responds by holding me tighter, taking advantage of my discomfort of being naked.

"I'll stop when I damn well feel like it. I don't feel like letting you go." I squirm as hard as I can, kicking and lashing my body. One of my kicks connected and Beast Kaito fell over. A black smoke came out of his mouth, along with some final words from Beast.

"Lovely sweet. I'll see you next year!"

Kaito's body spasms and thrashes back and forth on the floor. I pulled my panties back on and poked him. His eyes opened.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kaito's voice came out. "Oh my god, I so sorry-"He doesn't get too far before his nose starts bleeding. He takes his shirt off, revealing gorgeous abs, and hands it to me. I pull it on.

"Thanks." I say. "What the heck was that?"

"The family curse. It takes over every Valentine's Day. I don't have any control. The only way to get rid of it is to find someone who accepts it." Kaito explained.

I threw my arms around him, pushing to the floor. I cried into his warm chest. I just cried.

"Shh. Shh. It's all right." Kaito said as he patted my head. "I'm sorry." He hugs me back. "I guess this means you hate me." Kaito said as I sat up.

"No. I don't hate you. I hate Beast. I love you, Kaito. I love you." I found myself letting lose more torrents of tears. " I love you and I want to help you."

"I love you to, Meiko. I love you too."


End file.
